Desire Under Pressure
by helgz
Summary: TITLE CHANGED from The Siege. My take on FN. The attraction between M/A grows at Jam Pony, as Max goes into heat. But things get a whole lot more complicated with the arrival of the negotiator - who is he? And who is he working for?
1. Desire Under Pressure part 1

Desire Under Pressure - part 1  
  
By Helgz  
  
A/N: This was originally going to be a "Max goes into heat at jam pony" type fic. And it still might be - I haven't really decided. So review and tell me what you want. it can still be arranged!  
  
This is my take on Freak Nation. It starts just as Max comes through the window on the hoverdrone, after Alec has been shot, and Jam Pony is surrounded. (But Max doesn't say "who ordered a pizza", because that line makes me cringe every time I watch FN. Who wrote that? Honestly.) OK. Ramble over. Anyways.  
  
*****  
  
Max came crashing through the window, skidding across the floor of jam pony on her commandeered hoverdrone. The noise of the intrusion startled everyone in the room, who had previously been paying attention to the spectacle of Normal confronting his "golden boy" turned freak.  
  
As Max slid into the room, trying to keep her balance, Alec instinctively stepped forward and dropped into a fighting stance, ready to defend himself against the unexpected entrant. His move was not lost on the shocked inhabitants of jam pony, who were watching the newly "outed" transgenics with a mixture of awe, suspicion and fear.  
  
Alec relaxed as Max looked up at him from her stance on the now-stationary hoverdrone. She glanced at his wounded left shoulder, which he was holding carefully with his right hand.  
  
"Remember any field med, Max?" Alec asked with a hopeful grin and a nod at his shoulder. It was only that Max knew him so well that she could see the pain he hid underneath his bravado. Going along with it, she just looked at him and laughed, with a nod of assent.  
  
"Hey Sketch" she called, gaining his attention. He had been gazing at Cece in a sort of wonderment since she had revealed herself to be one of "them". Not that he hadn't ogled her before, but now.  
  
"Get me the first aid pack" Max ordered him, seeing the direction of his eyes and smirking.  
  
"Sure" he replied, jogging inside caged area of the office to grab the small red box.  
  
Max surveyed the room quickly. After her entrance, the other transgenics had returned to their defensive posts around the building. Seeing that they had things under control for the moment, Max turned her attention back to Alec. He was absently pressing on his shoulder wound as he watched the events outside of jam pony unfold on the large TV in the corner.  
  
"Alec?" Max prodded gently. When he looked at her absently, she reminded him - "field med?"  
  
"Oh, right," he said, flashing her one of his heartbreaking smiles as she led him to the seats near their lockers. He's unusually quiet, even for the situation we're in now, Max thought worriedly. Sitting down next to him, she soon realised why. The bullet was lodged in his muscle right next to the bone. Ouch. This was made worse by the amount of blood he had lost. No wonder he's starting to tune out, thought Max. When an X5 was in that amount of pain, they were trained to just shut it out. In Alec's case, the pain was so great he wasn't only ignoring it, but he was almost taking himself out of consciousness to get away from it.  
  
"Have you got a lighter?" Alec shook his head.  
  
"Anyone here have a lighter?" Max asked, raising her voice over the hubbub of discussion in the room. After a second, one of the other messengers stepped forward hesitantly, holding out one of the cheap lighters with naked women on it. Max looked at it with disgust, then realising it was her only option, grabbed it off the messenger with a perfunctory "thanks".  
  
Sitting back down, Max picked up the tweezers and flicked the lighter. Alec just looked at the tweezers, trying as hard as possible not to think of the approaching pain. Come on - need a distraction. Food. nope. Logan. eww. Mmm.Max naked. In my bed. That did it. At the thought, he smirked involuntarily, knowing she'd kill him if she knew what he was thinking about. She glanced at him as she sterilised the tweezers, and he flicked his face back to what he called his "Manticore face": the well-practiced blank stare he had perfected. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, then, concentrating hard, Max took her revenge, digging the tweezers into his shoulder.  
  
He broke his silence with a loud gasp of pain, which was stifled as soon as it emerged. Still, he had managed to capture the attention of everyone in the room. Biting back a groan, Alec felt Max slowly pull the bullet out of his arm. As she held it up for him to see, there was a general silence. Next, Max pulled out a switchblade. Not bothering to hide his moan this time, Alec rolled his head away. Still the silence reined as Max moved the switchblade through the flame of the lighter, seeing it glow red-hot. Realising that leaving Alec to his own thoughts just wouldn't cut it this time, Max moved around to sit in front of him. Alec looked at her in confusion. Ignoring the feeling of dozens of pairs of eyes in her back, Max steadied the blade next to Alec's shoulder, preparing herself. Looking him in the eyes, she quickly slid the blade into his wound, cauterizing it. At the same time, just before he felt the excruciating pain, Max captured Alec's lips with her own, running her tongue gently along his lips, asking for entry. Shocked, he complied, deepening the kiss. All thoughts of the pain in his upper arm flew from his head as he drank in the taste of her.  
  
Max suddenly pulled back, leaving him bereft. Refusing to look him in the eye, she quickly bandaged his wound. Alec's alertness jumped as he took in what had just happened. "Maxie?" he said softly, questioningly.  
  
She just looked at him. "Well, it worked, didn't it?" He pulled back, slightly stunned by her words, but encouraged by the look in her eye. This could get very interesting. he smiled to himself. Then, standing up, he took in their audience, still standing in their places, agape at what they had just witnessed. Alec just smirked, especially at all the guys looking at him in surprise and jealousy. Not to mention the girls in pure lust. It was almost too funny. He was tempted to make a comment on the subject - something along the lines of "And that, my friends, is why you will never be able to satisfy the ladies like me" - but reflecting on the circumstances, he decided against it. Plus, he had just been fixed up - he didn't want to be beat up by Max anytime soon.  
  
*****  
  
Original Cindy had watched, along with everyone else, as Max fixed up Alec's injury. Now, more than any other time, OC could see how strong the X5's were. Anyone else with an injury like that would be crying like a baby, she thought scathingly. She watched the reactions of the so-called "ordinaries" with interest; the fascination and repulsion on their faces as Max dug the bullet out of Alec's shoulder was priceless. But even her jaw had dropped as Max and Alec shared what was possibly one of the hottest kisses she ever saw. Glancing at the other transgenics, she realised that they were just as shocked as everyone else on the room. Alec's surprise as Max pulled back was obvious, and OC almost felt sorry for the guy. Hell, when he had that face on - like a little boy that just lost his ice cream - she almost felt a whole lot more for the guy. OC shrugged, chalking it up to his transgenic perfection. She quickly caught up with Max, walking to the office with the first aid kit.  
  
"Somethin' you ain't been telling me, boo?" OC asked with interest. "I mean, you an' your boy out there.phew" OC trailed off, fanning herself to emphasize her point.  
  
"He's not my boy," Max answered quickly, automatically. He wasn't her boy, but OC was right. That kiss. she got a shudder in the bottom of her stomach as she relived it. OC burst out laughing at Max's face.  
  
"Mm-hmm?" OC drawled, her scepticism evident in her tone.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: This is my very first DA Fanfic! So I would LOVE to know what you think. All you have to do is press the little purple button below. 


	2. Desire Under Pressure part 2

Desire Under Pressure  part 2 

By Helgz

A/N: Thankyou so much to Caderyn, Emerald, Natalie180, Care189, Spikeswench and Dark Angel 452 – you were my first ever reviewers, and all in the first day! Honestly, now I know why people ask for them… they are like a drug! So please, give me more!!! 

And also, a HUGE thankyou to my wonderful, fantastic beta's Constar and Ethereal, who give me very nice feedback and encouraging words! BTW, full credit goes to Ethereal for inspiring the new title… I hated the old one. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Alec moved to speak to Mole, who was looking at him in disgust, yet with a tinge of appreciation. Alec looked at him quizzically.

"You and our fearless leader, huh?" Mole grunted through his customary cigar. "Shoulda known." The last comment was a quiet aside to himself, but Alec's sensitive hearing caught it.

"Mole, my man, don't you think you'd have been the first person I told?" 

Mole just looked at him.

"Who else would come before you, ya big green reptile?" Alec said affectionately.

Mole's disbelieving stare continued. He had seen that kiss, he wasn't going to be fooled by the golden boy – it had been way too hot to be the first time. Not that Mole would know. Not at all.

Alec rocked on his heels, hands in his pockets. Deciding that he wasn't going to be able to convince Mole of his innocence, he moved on to his original purpose. "OK… Well, any escape plans been forming in your mind? Or plans of any sort? This isn't looking good for us, and the longer we're in here the more dangerous it gets."

Mole wasn't surprised by Alec's quick change of topic – he had been working for him long enough to know Alec's fast-moving mind pretty damn well. Pushing aside his persistent thoughts about that kiss, Mole snapped back into soldier mode.

"They've got the building surrounded. Plenty of cops, and probably plenty of Familiars milling around, plus the high numbers of civilians who just keep coming. Can't really see any escape options… you?" 

"Nope, I had thought the same thing. But we need to take the offensive, or at least be more prepared for an attack, which will happen sometime soon." Alec unconciously bit at his thumb as he thought over his options. 

*****

Max headed out of the office, mulling over OC's words. The words _why did I kiss him?_ kept playing round and round in her head. Pausing, she watched Alec as he thought. He raised his head suddenly, catching Max's eyes with his own. Electricity crackled between them for a second, and Max ducked her head, scared by her reaction and embarrassed at being caught. Alec saw Max's movement, and the quick shake afterwards as she snapped herself out of it. He couldn't help grinning as he realised that it was him she was having that reaction to… and not Logan.

*****

Hearing a sharp gasp of pain, quickly stifled, OC turned from her position near Max to see the pregnant X5, Gem, harshly silencing herself as she sat with her back against one of the support beams. Gem exhaled slowly, clearly trying to control the pain of labour. OC smiled at Gem in sympathy, putting her arm around the X5's shoulders.

"Don't worry, boo, we got your back," OC reassured her. Watching, Normal stood up in shock, attempting to regain control of the situation.

"So you're one of 'em too, huh?" he accused. "Should've known, if Max was one of 'em stands to reason you'd be one too." Hearing his heated words, both Max and Alec moved towards the confrontation. Seeing their approach, Normal continued his tirade.

"Don't think I was surprised that you're one of the freaks, missy miss. Should've known – your attitude stinks, you were always late, and you have no respect for your elders!" Max nearly laughed in his face at that one. _I always respected Logan! Hang on; did I just equate Logan with my elder? He is, but I didn't know I thought of him that way… _Max shook her head, confused by her dangerously honest thoughts.  

"And that doesn't describe everyone else you employ? Well, apart from Alec…" she retorted with attitude. 

Normal just looked at Alec in a mix of sorrow, disgust, and shock at the reminder that his golden boy was a mutant. He inarticulately grunted, unable to formulate a sentence, and Max laughed derisively.

"Don't worry Normal, Max was just the same at Manticore – had no respect for her senior officers. She was always in the shit." Alec contributed this information congenially, ignoring Max's face. Normal snorted at the news, giving Max a dirty. "But she was one of the best," he added quietly, turning away. Normal didn't look quite so pleased at that revelation. Max looked at Alec in shock – since that kiss she had been avoiding him, and she definitely wasn't expecting him to defend her. Max found herself gazing at Alec's back as he turned away, admiring the muscles rippling across his shoulders, marred only by the bandage across his shoulder. Her hand reached out to touch him almost unconsciously.

*****

Alec jumped as he felt a warm hand make contact with his bare flesh. Turning and looking at Max in shock, she dropped her eyes and looked away, ignoring the questioning look in his eyes. Instead, Max raised her voice to address everyone.

"OK people… look, I know things are really tense right now –"

"Gee, I wonder why?" Interjected one of the messengers. Her words had a faint tinge of jealousy, causing both Max and Alec to take notice. The girl looked pointedly back at Alec. _Hmmm…_Alec thought. _Do I know her? Oh, wait – I got her number on Monday, right?_ Alec smiled back placatingly, then looked to Max. She sighed, then continued. 

"But if you'll just sit tight, me and mine will be out of here before you know it," Max finished.

"Wait, I've got an idea. How 'bout we get out of here now? Come on let's go people! These packages won't deliver themselves! Bip bip bip!" Normal addressed his employees roughly, standing to emphasize his point. As everyone began to move, Alec quickly motioned to everyone to stay where they were. 

"Ain't nobody goin' anywhere. Sit your raggedy ass back down," said OC with attitude. 

"Should've known you were one of them," Normal muttered.

"No, I'm just a friend to Max and Alec and Cece and the rest of 'em. If we walk out of here now, they don't got a chance. Now, I gotta problem with that, and so should anyone who is down with my girl," OC aggressively stated. She looked around at everyone in Jam Pony to emphasize her point. Normal opened his mouth to answer, but shut it again at a look from Mole.

*****

Jam Pony had quietened down after the confrontation, but everyone still huddled in groups. OC sat next to Gem, taking care of the pregnant transgenic.

"Soo…" OC asked, trying to be subtle (but not quite achieving her aim). "Why you pregnant? I mean, I ain't no maths girly girl, but it just don't add up. You ain't been outta Manticore long enough to get pregnant, right?"

Gem smiled at OC's question, opening her mouth to answer.

"Oh, that's Max's fault." Alec's smirking reply came from across the room, where he had been talking with Mole and Joshua, but listening to the girls' conversation at the same time. He sauntered over, laughing at Max's face as she realised that he was going to tell OC something that she didn't want OC to know – and that everyone in the room was suddenly hanging on to his every word. 

Alec, for his part, didn't really understand what was going on with Max today. First she'd flown in on a hoverdrone, then KISSED him, and now she was back to ignoring him. _Oh well, if we're going back to that… I guess I'll just have to do my duty and annoy her. Plus, that's when she gets really beautiful – ahem._ Alec snapped himself out of it, instead taking stock of his new audience as he wandered across the room. 

"How do you lay this" – OC gestured to Gem's stomach – "on my boo?"

"Well," Alec said cracking his knuckles as he warmed to his task – pissing off Max – "if Max hadn't blown up their genetics lab, Manticore wouldn't have needed to start up a breeding program with the X5's." He emphasized the words "breeding program". Alec risked a sideways look at Max, as she gave him a death glare. Alec drew out the pause, heightening the suspense. Then, he played his trump card. "It's how Max and I first met."

Watching the penny drop, as everyone realised what he had just said, was priceless. Max, mortified, for once had nothing to say as she stared in speechless fury at Alec. He carefully avoided her eyes, instead choosing to express himself through that infuriating smirk of his, as everyone looked to Max in confirmation. With none forthcoming – indeed, the only thing that changed was a bright red blush suddenly appearing on her cheeks – Sketchy turned to Alec.

"Dude… what d'you mean, a breeding program? I'm thinking like wildlife documentaries…" Alec nodded, encouraging Sketchy to connect the dots. "Ohhhh." Sketchy's reaction was priceless, with his eyes bulging out of his head at the thought.

Hurriedly trying to distract attention from her boo, OC began asking Gem questions again. "What about the baby's father? Who was he? Do you know where he is now?" 

"His designation was X5-511. I don't know where he is now – after the escape I never saw him. He's probably dead," Gem answered dispassionately. Alec recognised her well-practised "Manticore face" as she removed all traces of emotion from her face.

He and Max shared a glance as they both realised who it was she had named (or rather, numbered) as the baby's father. X5-511. 

Biggs.

The animosity between them was forgotten as they silently debated with looks and signals whether or not to break the news to Gem. Alec won, saying no – it would only weaken an already weak soldier, which they couldn't afford in this situation. Max knew he was right. _But I would want to know if the father of my unborn child was dead, right? I mean, if Alec…_ Max abruptly halted that train of thought as she realised where it was going. She had nearly admitted to herself that she cared about Alec! _Definitely not a good move._

*****

The sharp ring of the phone broke the silence, and Max strode over to answer it. Alec wasn't far behind. 

Start talking Max said sharply in place of a more traditional, convivial greeting.

My name is Detective Sam Walsh with the Seattle Police Department, and you are…? 

Let's just keep this simple and you call me 452.

OK, 452 – 

We want a van out front with a full tank of gas.

Well, first I'm going to need to know that the hostages are safe and he cut off her reply I will be sending in a negotiator.

Why the hell would you do that? At her heated words, Alec placed his hand on the small of her back in a calming gesture. Max was so surprised at his touch that she nearly dropped the phone. Alec laughed slightly as he sensed her shock, removing his hand. Almost immediately, Max felt a sense of loss as the cold air hit where his warm, comforting hand had been. _Well, that definitely distracted me,_ Max thought, noticing the shine in his hazel eyes, and the fullness of his soft lips… Alec unconsciously ran his tongue over them, driving Max crazy. It was then that Alec noticed the look in her eye, rather the same as just before she had kissed him the first time. 

452? Are you still there? Max almost groaned as the detective's voice pulled her back to reality. She turned, resolutely focusing on her task.

*****

Max got off the phone, turning to face the expectant transgenics and ordinaries. "They're sending in a negotiator."

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: So… who should the negotiator be? Because I haven't decided yet, so anyone who reviews gets a say! Should it be Logan, Lydecker, White, Zack, Biggs (yes, I know he's dead… but this is my world!), or someone else…? I have ideas for all of them, so tell me who you want! 

Also, I'm rethinking whether this should be a "Max goes into heat story." What do you guys think? Just press on the lovely link below and let me know! You know you want to…

****

**Review me at The Broken World**


End file.
